


Cannibal

by KRYOOX



Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Job Opportunity, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Fuwa Isamu seorang kanibal?
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua, Hiden Aruto & Izu
Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617232
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai-hai... Gue balik lagi eaaa... 😁 Kali ini bawa fanfic selingan selama chapter selanjutnya di My Last Precious One sedang dalam masa penulisan. Btw, fanfic yang gue bawa kali ini mengambil setting setelah Zero-One episode 33 dan sebelum episode 34, ya. Jadi di tengah-tengah gitu. Wkwkwk... 😂 Okelah, selamat membaca! 😆

Pagi yang cerah di kantor Hiden Manufacturing, Aruto sedang menikmati teh hangat miliknya selagi memeriksa kembali data-data Humagear yang telah berhasil diaktifkan kembali. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih tenang melakukan pekerjaannya jika saja Izu tidak datang dari ruangan sebelah dengan sedikit panik.

"Aruto Sachou!" panggil Izu, langkahnya tampak terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Izu?" tanya Aruto, sambil menyeruput tehnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan wajah Izu yang nampak tegang dan ketakutan karena sedang fokus pada catatan data Humagear yang dimilikinya.

"Fuwa-san..."

"Ada apa dengan Fuwa-san?" tanya Aruto lagi, sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Fuwa-san... ternyata dia seorang kanibal!"

Bruuusssshhh....

Teh yang baru saja akan ditelan Aruto langsung menyembur secara spontan ketika dia mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Izu.

"APA???"

*Setengah jam sebelumnya...*

"Selamat pagi."

Yua mendatangi Hiden Manufacturing pada pagi hari itu. Semalam Isamu menelepon dan memberi tahu kalau Aruto ingin bertemu dengannya. Yua tidak tahu ada keperluan apa, tapi Isamu memintanya untuk datang dan Aruto yang akan menjelaskan sisanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yaiba-san. Aku senang kau bisa datang." Aruto sedikit membungkuk, menyambut kedatangan Yua dengan sapaan dan senyuman hangat yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Fuwa bilang kau ingin bicara denganku," ujar Yua, sedikit menjurus pada lelaki kriwil yang semenjak kedatangannya sudah bersandar di dekat sebuah meja dengan tangan bersedekap tidak jauh dari tempatnya bicara dengan Aruto sekarang.

"Ya, benar. Jadi begini...," jawab Aruto, sedikit mengembil jeda karena bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. "Kami butuh bantuan untuk bagian penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi. Jika kau berkenan... aku harap kau mau menempati posisi itu."

Sebuah tawaran pekerjaan, Yua tahu itu. Tentu saja dirinya tidak merasa keberatan untuk mengisi posisi kosong yang ditawarkan oleh Aruto, tapi...

"Sachou-san, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pekerjaan yang kautawarkan padaku, tapi... aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan di tempat lain," ucap Yua dengan sedikit berat hati.

"Oh..."

Aruto sedikit terkejut--dan agak kecewa. Setelah kemarin Isamu merekomendasikan Yua untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, dia sangat berharap gadis itu akan mau menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan olehnya. Bukan hanya karena Yua memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni di bidang teknologi, tapi dia juga ingin membantu Isamu yang belakangan ini agak mencemaskan Yua pasca mengunduran dirinya dari ZAIA Enterprise.

"Sayang sekali," gumam Aruto secara tidak sadar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Yua sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bisa membantu kalian di sini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menerima pekerjaan itu kemarin."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Aruto tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Yua kalau tidak masalah jika memang gadis itu tidak bisa bekerja di perusahaannya. "Aku turut senang kau sudah dapat pekerjaan kembali," sambung Aruto.

"Tidak mengherankan. Yaiba-san adalah seorang insinyur yang andal. Pastinya sangat banyak perusahaan yang membutuhkan jasanya." Izu, yang selalu berada di samping Aruto, angkat bicara. Dia memuji kredibilitas Yua.

"Terimakasih," kata Yua singkat.

"Jika boleh aku tahu, di mana kau akan bekerja sekarang?" Fuwa Isamu yang semenjak tadi hanya diam kini mulai bersuara. Dia berjalan mendekati Yua, berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Padahal hatinya cukup kecewa setelah mendengar gadis itu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain.

Yua sedikit menoleh ke arah Isamu, "Di sebuah perusahaan kecil," jawabnya singkat, tanpa sedikitpun menyebutkan kalau tempatnya bekerja nanti adalah di markas Metsuboujinrai.net di Daybreak Town. Yua sebenarnya sedikit cemas mengingat di dalam kepala Isamu ada Naki. Jika Humagear itu memberi tahu Isamu yang sesungguhnya, dia khawatir lelaki itu akan mencegahnya untuk pergi ke sana. Padahal dia melakuan semua itu agar Isamu bisa terpisah dari Naki.

Isamu menghela napas. Jika itu memang sudah keputusan dari Yua, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Setidaknya kau tidak bekerja untuk ZAIA," ujarnya.

Aruto mengangguk kecil, sepakat dengan ucapan Isamu. "Fuwa-san benar. Dan semoga kau sukses dengan pekerjaan barumu ya, Yaiba-san," kata Aruto dengan senyum penuh harapan. Bahkan Izu sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan, seperti ikut memberi semangat pada Yua.

Hati Yua sedikit menghangat menyaksikan hal itu. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan berusaha semampuku," kata Yua pula. Sepasang netranya sedikit melihat ke arah Isamu yang tengah besedekap sambil memandangi lantai, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu saja Yua akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantunya, hanya saja yang diperhatikan tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

Yua sadar--dan agak kecewa--Isamu ternyata tidak memperhatikannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada mereka semua. "Karena aku akan mulai bekerja besok, aku harus melakukan beberapa persiapan. Untuk itu, aku mohon undur diri," katanya, sedikit membungkukkan badan pada Aruto dan Izu. Dia mungkin akan langsung beranjak dari sana jika saja Isamu tidak mencegahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Yaiba, tunggu," kata Isamu, lalu menoleh ke arah Aruto. "Boleh aku minta waktu sejenak untuk bicara dengannya secara pribadi?" pintanya.

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Aruto memperbolehkan. Dia sudah paham kenapa Isamu meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan Yua. Semenjak Amatsu Gai mulai memperlakukannya secara tidak manusiawi, Isamu kerap terlihat cemas dan mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Dan semenjak Isamu menjadi kepala keamanan di Hiden Manufacturing, Aruto jadi lebih sering berbicara dengannya dan mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah dari lelaki itu.

Termasuk di antaranya adalah soal Yua.

Aruto menyadari apa yang dirasakan Isamu bukan hanya sekadar kepeduliannya terhadap seorang mantan rekan kerja, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dan Isamu mengakui hal itu padanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Isamu kepada Yua yang kemudian menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil--meskipun dirinya tidak tahu ada keperluan apa lelaki itu ingin bicara dengannya. Isamu lalu mengajak Yua pergi ke salah satu ruangan di gedung Hiden untuk berbicara, sementara Aruto mulai mengecek ulang data Humagear yang dimilikinya.

"Izu, bisa tolong buatkan aku teh?" pintanya pada Izu, sopan dan ramah seperti biasa.

"Baik, Aruto Sachou." Izu membungkuk sebentar, lalu pergi menuju pantry.

'Semoga berhasil, Fuwa-san,' ucap Aruto dalam hati, menatap Isamu dan Yua yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

***

Semua orang tahu, Isamu adalah tipe pria tidak suka basa-basi. Jika dia pro atau kontra terhadap sesuatu, dia akan mengutarakannya secara gamblang. Dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyaring kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan sama sekali tidak peduli jika ada pihak yang tersinggung karena perkataannya itu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini sedikit berbeda. Isamu tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"Fuwa, kaubilang tadi ingin bicara sesuatu. Soal apa?" tanya Yua ketika menyadari Isamu tampak kebingungan sejak mereka masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hm... ini... ini soal... soal..." Isamu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit salah tingkah.

Yua jadi mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Isamu yang tampak gugup dan gelisah. "Apakah ini soal Naki?" tanya Yua lagi. Ya, dia memang berharap Isamu akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naki karena itu akan membantunya untuk mengeluarkan Humagear itu dari dalam kepala mantan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Mendengar nama Naki disebut, Isamu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Tentu saja bukan," katanya, berusaha meyakinkan kalau ini sama sekali bukan soal Naki.

Yua menghela napas, "Lalu?" katanya lagi seraya memiringkan kepala, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Sepertinya dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, maka aku akan pulang sekarang," katanya lagi, hampir beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Isamu malah menarik lengannya.

"Ini soal kita!" kata Isamu, pada akhirnya.

"Kita?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang di antara mereka berdua. Isamu tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sementara Yua tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan "kita" dalam ucapan Isamu barusan.

Ah, sebenarnya Yua mengerti--dan berharap--tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Lagipula di mata Yua, Fuwa Isamu bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah menaruh perasaan pada seorang gadis. Ada banyak wanita cantik yang bekerja di markas A.I.M.S. dan tidak sedikit pula yang berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengannya, tapi Isamu tidak pernah mempedulikan. Bahkan sering kali merasa terganggu.

'Mereka mendekatiku karena aku adalah Vulcan. Mereka berpikir memiliki pacar seorang Kamen Rider sepertiku akan menyenangkan. Mereka pikir saat mereka butuh perlindungan, Vulcan akan selalu datang. Itulah yang mereka tidak mengerti. Menjadi Kamen Rider tidaklah sesederhana kedengarannya. Aku ada bukan untuk melindungi gadis manja yang sepanjang hari hanya bersolek dan memikirkan hal-hal romantis. Tapi aku ada untuk melindungi orang-orang yang memang patut dilindungi; orang-orang yang percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada mereka; orang-orang yang bisa menerima diriku apa adanya. Bukannya sombong, tapi jika mendekatiku hanya karena hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku bertarung melawan Metsuboujinrai sampai mati daripada harus berurusan dengan mereka.'

Yua mengingat kembali perkataan Isamu saat salah seorang rekan setim mereka menyanyakan kenapa lelaki itu selalu mengabaikan para gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya. Bagi Yua, itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Para wanita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka hadapi sebagai Kamen Rider; beban yang harus mereka pikul dan risiko kematian yang bisa menimpa mereka kapan saja. Sejak menjadi Valkyrie, Yua sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Bahkan dia sempat memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan asmara dengan pria manapun karena tidak ingin mereka terlibat dalam kehidupannya yang mengerikan. Dan dia tetap mempertahankan prinsip itu meskipun dalam prosesnya Yua menyadari dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sedikit berbeda untuk Isamu.

Jika saja hidupnya adalah sebuah drama remaja SMA, mungkin Yua sudah mengalami perundungan dari para gadis yang menyukai Isamu. Alasannya tentu saja karena dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa selalu berada di dekat pria itu. Beruntung dirinya adalah seorang Valkyrie; insinyur yang mengepalai divisi pengembangan senjata dan teknologi di A.I.M.S. dan ZAIA; orang kepercayaan Amatsu Gai. Jika Yua tidak memiliki posisi setinggi itu, mungkin dia harus kerepotan menghadapi cibiran atau bahkan perlakuan kasar dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Baiklah, jadi... ada apa dengan 'kita'?" Yua akhirnya berani memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Itu memberi Isamu sedikit kepercayaan diri untuk ikut bersuara.

"Hm... Kita sudah cukup lama saling mengenal, bukan? Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah akhir pekan nanti kau ada waktu luang untuk... untuk..." Isamu kembali gugup. 

"Untuk...?" Yua mencoba bersabar dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Isamu yang mendadak lucu karena kegugupannya.

"...untuk...pergi makan sushi bersama? Kau suka sushi, kan?" Isamu berhasil merampungkan kalimatnya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Hatinya jadi berdebar-debar menanti jawaban dari Yua.

"Ya... aku memang suka sushi," jawab Yua, "tapi...," dia berpikir sejenak, "aku masih belum tahu sistem kerja di tempat baruku seperti apa dan aku juga belum tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan waktu luang di akhir pekan atau tidak," sambungnya.

Oh, Isamu sangat kecewa, tentu saja. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Yua untuk pergi makan sushi--dan berkencan. Seharusnya dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak gadis itu, tapi terkadang Isamu merasa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi karena ZAIA pasti akan kembali mengincar mereka dan tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku makan sushi bersama? Maksudku... kau tidak biasanya seperti ini."

Baiklah, pertanyaan Yua kali ini berhasil membuat kedua telapak tangan Isamu terasa membeku. Dia pikir gadis itu tidak akan mencari tahu alasan di balik niatnya yang ingin makan sushi bersama, ternyata dia salah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Isamu, sedikit berdusta. "Anggaplah aku ingin mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan selamat karena pada akhirnya kau menyadari kalau bajingan itu memang jahat," katanya lagi. "Mungkin juga setelah itu kita bisa saling mengobrol." Isamu bicara sambil menatap ke arah lain untuk sekadar mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Tapi... bukankah saat ini kita sedang mengobrol? Dan bukankah kau juga bisa meneleponku jika memang ingin bica--"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengobrol sambil makan sushi, kan?" Isamu memotong ucapan Yua, mencegahnya untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi.

Yua menghela napas, "Baiklah," katanya, menyerah karena Isamu sepertinya sudah mulai naik darah gara-gara ulahnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu jika seandainya aku bisa mendapatkan waktu luang di akhir pekan nanti. Jadi kita bisa pergi makan sushi," kata Yua lagi.

Entah kenapa, hati Isamu jadi sedikit lega setelah mendengar ucapan Yua tadi. "Baguslah jika memang seperti itu," ujarnya, tapi masih tidak berani menatap mata Yua.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan," ujar Yua yang kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Isamu. Dia benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Membebaskan Naki dari kepala Isamu bukanlah perkara yang mudah dan sederhana, jadi dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang.

Melihat Yua pergi, Isamu yang semula ingin membiarkan malah kembali memikirkan alasan utama kenapa dirinya ingin mengajak gadis itu pergi bersama. Dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya akhir pekan nanti, tapi... bukankah ZAIA bisa mengincar mereka kapan saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepada dirinya dan Yua sebelum akhir pekan datang? Apakah Isamu akan sempat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Yua? 

Karena hal itu, Isamu memutuskan untuk berubah pikiran. Yua yang hampir saja keluar ruangan jadi menghentikan langkah saat mendengar Isamu memanggil namanya.

"Yaiba, tunggu!"

Lelah dengan tingkah Isamu yang semakin tidak jelas, Yua berhenti dan mendengkus kesal. Dia membalikkan badan, sedikit berjalan maju ke tengah ruangan. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya pada Isamu, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan tanpa ada peringatan sama sekali, tangan kanan Isamu meraih pinggul Yua dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu terkejut, tentu saja. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Belum sempat bertanya sesuatu, Isamu sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bibir Yua dengan bibirnya.

Waktu seperti berhenti seketika. 

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Yua untuk menyadari kalau kejadian itu nyata adanya. Kedua matanya bahkan masih terbuka saat Isamu menciumnya. Yua tidak merespon, tapi juga tidak melawan. Hatinya terlalu berdebar-debar untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan. Pun ketika bibir keduanya terlepas, Yua masih merasa tidak percaya.

"Fuwa...?"

Isamu menghela napas perlahan, hatinya terasa jauh lebih lega meskipun dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya. Tapi dia yakin, hanya dengan satu ciuman itu, Yua dapat mengetahui isi hatinya. "Maaf jika aku sangat tidak sopan," ujarnya, seraya menatap kedua mata Yua. Rasa gugup yang sempat menderanya tadi seperti hilang entah ke mana.

Pipi Yua sedikit merona dibuatnya, kini justru dia yang merasa gugup saat Isamu menatap matanya dengan begitu lekat. Yua terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dasi yang tersimpul di kerah kemeja abu-abu yang Isamu kenakan. "Kau... kau tidak sedang demam atau--"

"Ck, aku merasa sangat sehat, Yaiba," Isamu berdecak, memotong ucapan Yua. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengangkat ujung dagu gadis itu dengan lembut, agar dia bisa kembali menatap kedua mata Yua. "Sepertinya kau yang mendadak demam." Ada seringai kecil terpampang di wajah Isamu.

Gadis itu menghela napas, mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya yang terlihat cukup jelas. "Jadi...?"

"Jadi... apakah kita sudah 'resmi' sekarang?" tanya Isamu, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Yua masih gugup. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Isamu, dia malah melayangkan sebuah tuduhan, "Jangan membuat keputusan secara sepihak, Fuwa."

"Hei, aku tidak membuat keputusan secara sepihak," kata Isamu, mencoba mengklarifikasi. "Justru aku bertanya padamu. Kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak," katanya lagi.

Yua berpikir sejenak. Jika dirinya menerima Isamu, tidakkah itu terkesan terlalu cepat? Mereka memang sudah cukup lama saling mengenal dan Yua tahu persis seperti apa sifat baik dan buruk mantan rekan kerjanya itu, tapi untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari itu...

Ah, sepertinya Yua masih teringat akan prinsip yang dipegangnya. Menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seorang pria akan membuat pria itu terseret pada kehidupannya yang mengerikan sebagai seorang Kamen Rider. Tapi bukankah Isamu sudah sangat terbiasa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang mengerikan itu karena mereka sama-sama Kamen Rider? Bukankah Isamu paham seperti apa kehidupan yang dirinya jalani dan begitu pula sebaliknya? Dan bukankah Yua juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Yua menarik napas sejenak, "Baiklah," jawabnya, sambil mengembuskan napas itu secara perlahan. "Tapi--"

Chu~

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Isamu sudah menyentuh bibirnya lagi. "Simpan 'tapi'-nya untuk nanti saja," Isamu berbisik di antara kecupannya.

"Idiot," balas Yua cepat dan hanya ditanggapi Isamu dengan sebuah kekehan kecil sebelum lelaki itu kembali menciumnya. Yua tidak tahu hubungan mereka ke depannya akan berjalan seperti apa, tapi untuk saat ini, dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. 

Biarkan waktu berjalan dengan semestinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--

"Aruto Sachou, ini teh Anda," kata Izu, sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang diminta oleh pemuda itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Terimakasih, Izu," kata Aruto pula, tapi dia tampak sedikit kebingungan selagi memeriksa data Humagear yang dimilikinya.

"Aruto Sachou, ada apa?" tanya Izu, seperti menangkap ada yang tidak beres dengan bosnya.

"Aku... aku sepertinya kehilangan salah satu data," jawab Aruto sambil mengecek kembali beberapa Humagear Progrise Key yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak menemukan data milik Ichirin Sakuyo, si Humagear perangkai bunga itu. Padahal sepertinya aku menyimpannya di tempat yang sama dengan Progrise Key yang lain," Aruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Apa mungkin dia lupa di mana menyimannya? Atau jangan-jangan... "Astaga, Izu! Apa mungkin data milik Sakuyo dicuri seseorang?" Aruto mendadak panik. Dia sampai bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

Melihat kepanikan sang CEO, Izu memejamkan mata. Alat di telinganya berpendar-pendar. Ia sedang mencoba melacak di mana keberadaan data yang dimaksud oleh Aruto. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi A.I. seperti dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aruto Sachou," kata Izu setelah membuka matanya kembali. "Tidak perlu panik, saya tahu di mana Anda menyimpan Progrise Key milik Ichirin Sakuyo," katanya lagi. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Aruto berhenti mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Benarkah? Astaga, hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung," Aruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega mengetahui data milik Sakuyo ternyata tidak hilang. "Bisa tolong ambilkan? Aku harus mengeceknya juga," kata Aruto lagi, meminta kepada Izu untuk mengambil data tersebut.

"Baik, harap tunggu sebentar," Izu mohon undur diri dari ruangan itu.

Aruto terkadang memang ceroboh. Tempo hari dia sendiri yang memindahkan semua Humagear Progrise Key ke tempat penyimpanan baru. Mungkin milik Sakuyo tertinggal di sana dan Aruto tidak menyadarinya. Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Izu begitu diandalkan. Sebagai Humagear yang diprogram untuk membantu pekerjaan sang CEO, Izu memang selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia juga dapat memberikan solusi dan antisipasi terhadap sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Aruto.

Kecuali soal yang satu ini.

Izu memasuki salah satu ruangan dari gedung sederhana berlantai dua tersebut, tempat di mana Aruto menyimpan Progrise Key milik Sakuyo. Saat Izu masuk ke ruangan itu, secara tidak sengaja ia...

"Astaga!"

Mata Izu terbelalak, terkejut bukan main ketika melihat ada sebuah hal menyeramkan sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Ini gawat, pikir Izu. Sistem Humagear dalam dirinya mendeteksi adanya sinyal bahaya sedang terjadi. Maka cepat-cepat saja ia keluar dari ruangan itu untuk meminta bantuan dari Aruto dengan segera.

"Aruto Sachou!" panggilnya panik.

"Ada apa, Izu?" tanya Aruto sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Fuwa-san... ternyata dia seorang kanibal!"

Sontak jawaban dari Izu tadi membuat Aruto menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. "Apa??? Kau ini bicara apa, Izu?" tanya Aruto lagi, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang sekretaris.

"Saat saya akan mengambil data milik Sakuyo, saya melihat Fuwa-san sedang berusaha untuk memakan Yaiba-san."

"HAH???" Aruto melotot, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Izu. Dia dapat melihat sekretarisnya itu sangat panik, seperti apa yang dilaporkannya barusan itu nyata adanya dan benar-benar terjadi. "Tapi... itu tidak mungkin, Izu. Mana mungkin Fuwa-san bisa mencoba untuk memakan Yaiba-san?"

"Aruto Sachou, saya sangat yakin karena saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri. Ini buktinya," Izu menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di telinga kirinya, lalu sebuah proyeksi cahaya tampak keluar dari sana, membentuk sebuah layar hologram yang tengah menampilkan sebuah rekaman di mana Isamu dan Yua sedang... 

...berciuman.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan itu?" Aruto terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat pemandangan nista yang terjadi di depan matanya. "Cukup, Izu! Jangan menampilkan hal seperti itu di depanku!" pintanya sambil setengah berteriak, agak panik. "Tolong hentikan! Mataku! Argh, mataku!" Aruto berusaha menutupi kedua matanya sendiri agar tidak melihat rekaman itu.

Melihat sang CEO tampak tidak nyaman, Izu segera menghentikan pemutaran video tersebut. Reaksi Aruto tentu saja membuat Izu semakin yakin kalau apa yang dilakukan oleh Isamu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dalam hal ini, Izu benar-benar mengira Isamu adalah seorang kanibal.

"Aruto Sachou, Yaiba-san sedang dalam bahaya. Anda harus segera menolongnya," pintanya dengan tegas.

"Ta-tapi, Izu..."

"Bukankah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang adalah salah satu kewajiban Anda sebagai Zero-One?" Izu bersikeras.

Aruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mau menjelaskan pun, sepertinya tidak akan mudah. Meskipun Izu telah mencapai singularitas, tapi hal-hal seperti itu agaknya tidak terdapat di dalam programnya sebagai Humagear. Maka dengan terpaksa, Aruto menuruti saja permintaan dari sekretarisnya.

***

Aruto berjalan mengendap-endap, disusul oleh Izu yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka perlahan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh Izu, tempat di mana--konon kabarnya--Isamu sedang berusaha untuk memakan Yua. Sebenarnya Aruto enggan untuk pergi memeriksa keadaan di sana, karena sudah jelas apa yang dilakukan Isamu sama sekali bukan tindakan kanibalisme. Tapi berhubung Izu mendesaknya, maka terpaksalah dia melakukannya.

Mereka sudah sampai, Aruto menguping di balik pintu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh, hanya terdengar suara Isamu dan Yua yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol.

"Aruto Sachou," Izu berbisik pelan, meminta Aruto untuk segera mengambil tindakan.

"Ssttt..." Aruto menoleh ke arah Izu, menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri, meminta Izu untuk diam. Dia lalu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan mengintip di balik pintu.

Tidak ada satu hal aneh pun yang terjadi. Hanya ada Isamu dan Yua yang tengah duduk bersama membelakanginya di atas sebuah meja kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Itu saja. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol. Aruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Kau lihat, kan?" katanya kepada Izu, pelan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Aruto lagi, lalu mengajak Izu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sampai di ruang kerjanya, Aruto mencoba untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau Izu salah paham menanggapi apa yang tadi dilihatnya. "Izu, Fuwa-san bukanlah seorang kanibal. Dia hanya sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya saja kepada Yaiba-san. Kau tahu cinta, kan?" tanya Aruto, membuat kedua mata Izu berkedip-kedip, mencoba memahami ucapan sang CEO.

"Cinta? Tapi, Aruto Sachou, bukankah seharusnya Fuwa-san memberikan bunga atau cokelat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepada Yaiba-san?" Izu malah balik bertanya. 

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi cara mengungkapkan perasaan cinta bagi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda," jawab Aruto, mencoba menjelaskan sebisanya. "Apa yang dilakukan Fuwa-san tadi itu memang agak sedikit...'dewasa', tapi aku yakin Fuwa-san tidak berniat jahat. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman biasa saja," Aruto tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Dia sendiri sedikit tidak menyangka Isamu akan langsung nekat mencium Yua seperti tadi. Dia selalu berpikir mantan kapten A.I.M.S. itu adalah pribadi yang pemalu untuk urusan seperti itu, tapi ternyata dia salah. Lagipula, Aruto tidak mungkin harus menjelaskannya lebih lanjut kepada Izu, kan?

"Ciuman?" Izu langsung memenjamkan mata setelah mendengar satu kata itu. Alat di telinganya kembali berpendar-pendar, pertanda dirinya sedang melakukan sebuah pencarian dan menganalisa. "Aruto Sachou, kenapa orang yang berciuman harus terlihat seperti sedang saling memakan satu sama lain?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah melakukan pencarian.

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Aruto jadi semakin kebingungan. Jangankan berciuman, punya pacar saja dia tidak pernah. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang hal seperti itu lagi, ya," pintanya kepada Izu, sambil tersenyum canggung. "Yang jelas, Fuwa-san bukankah seorang kanibal. Paham?" Aruto mencoba meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Isamu bersama dengan Yua yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Mereka berdua tampak biasa saja, tapi Aruto bisa melihat wajah keduanya kelihatan lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Aruto, berbasa-basi sedikit, bersikap seolah dirinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Yua tersenyum kecil, kelihatan sekali dia sangat bahagia. "Ya, dan aku akan langsung pulang sekarang. Banyak hal yang harus kupersiapkan untuk besok," jawabnya.

"Sachou, boleh aku mengantarnya pulang?" Isamu bertanya kepada Aruto, meminta izin untuk mengantar Yua kembali ke kediamannya. Bagaimanapun, saat ini dirinya sedang dalam jam kerja dan dia sadar dirinya harus memiliki persetujuan dulu dari bosnya untuk hal itu.

Aruto yang paham Isamu sedang kasmaran sedikit menyeringai. "Oh, sila--"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Aruto belum selesai berucap, Izu sudah memotongnya. Tentu saja ini membuat mereka semua yang berada di sana merasa heran.

"Yaiba-san, demi keselamatan Anda, saya sarankan Anda untuk pulang sendiri saja," ujar Izu kepada Yua.

"Eh?" Yua tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Izu. "Ada apa, Izu?" tanyanya.

"Saya mendeteksi adanya potensi bahaya dari Fuwa-san, tadi saya melihat dia sedang berusaha untuk mema--"

"--ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hehehe..." Aruto segera memotong perkataan Izu. Dia sadar, jika diteruskan, hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi. Buktinya, sekarang Isamu sudah mulai kelihatan meradang.

"Hei, bicara apa kau? Bagaimana mungkin aku akan membahayakan Yaiba, huh?" Isamu berjalan maju, hendak mendekati Izu, tapi Yua segera menahan tubuh lelaki itu dengan lengannya.

"Fuwa," Yua sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Isamu, memberi isyarat agar lelaki itu tidak terlalu mengambil hati perkataan Izu tadi.

"Anda berusaha mema--" Izu buka suara lagi, tapi Aruto dengan sigapnya langsung menutup mulut sang sekretaris menggunakan tangannya.

"Tidak usah dengarkan Izu. Baterainya hampir habis, jadi dia sedikit error. Hehehe..."

Isamu mencium ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Jika saja Yua tidak menahannya, mungkin saja dia akan memaksa Humagear itu untuk bicara. Dia tidak akan peduli sekalipun Aruto mencoba mencegahnya.

Melihat suasana yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan, akhirnya Yua memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Isamu bersikeras ingin mengantarnya, tapi gadis itu mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu, jadi kita bisa bicara lagi. Bagaimana?" bujuk Yua.

"Ah, ya sudahlah!" jawab Isamu kesal. Bukan kepada Yua, tapi kepada perkataan Izu yang membuatnya gagal mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Izu bisa menganggapnya berbahaya. Apakah mungkin karena Isamu dan Yua pernah terlibat pertarungan sengit sehingga Izu sampai berpikir demikian? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak tahu.

Yua pergi meninggalkan Hiden Manufacturing seorang diri dengan diiringi oleh tatapan Isamu yang hatinya mendadak merana. Jika saja Izu tidak bicara macam-macam, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau melarangku mengantar Yaiba pulang? Kenapa kaupikir aku akan membawa bahaya baginya?" Isamu yang masih penasaran kembali mencoba mencari tahu. Matanya menatap Humagear itu dengan tajam, tapi Izu sama sekali tidak terintimidasi.

"Karena Anda seorang kanibal," Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Izu tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Aruto. Tentu saja Isamu langsung naik darah saat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang???" Isamu hendak mendekati Izu, berniat ingin menghajarnya, tapi Aruto cepat-cepat memegangi tubuh lelaki itu untuk mencegah Isamu melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan sang sekretaris.

"Fuwa-san, sabar. Jangan emosi," pinta Aruto. Dia sadar, kalau Fuwa sudah mengamuk, bisa-bisa terjadi 'bencana nasional'.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku kanibal!" Isamu menghardik Izu sambil mencoba lepas dari Aruto, tapi pemuda itu tetap menahannya.

"Anda berusaha untuk memakan Yaiba-san," kata Izu, tetap pada pendiriannya. "Saya punya buktinya," katanya lagi, ia kemudian memutar kembali rekaman yang tadi sempat ditunjukkannya kepada Aruto menggunakan alat di telinga kirinya.

Wajah Isamu yang terkejut melihat dirinya tertampang di layar hologram--sedang berciuman dengan Yua--mendadak memerah. Antara malu dan kesal, lelaki itu mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. "Kurang ajar! Jadi tadi kau mengintipku, huh?!" bentaknya. Isamu marah. Benar-benar marah. Tangannya mencoba menggapai Izu, tapi Aruto malah semakin kuat memegangi dirinya. Tentu saja, pemuda itu tidak mau sekretarisnya sampai kenapa-napa.

"Fuwa-san, cukup, Fuwa-san! Izu tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya," Aruto mulai kewalahan menahan tubuh Isamu yang lebih besar darinya. Terlebih lagi, mantan kapten A.I.M.S. itu memiliki tenaga seperti seekor gorila.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar aku menghajarnya sampai berkeping-keping!" bentak Isamu lagi.

Izu sama sekali tidak merasa terancam sekalipun Isamu dengan sangat galak membentak dan berniat ingin menghancurkannya. Humagear itu tetap memutar rekaman dari kejadian yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rekaman itu memang tidak membuktikan kalau Isamu adalah seorang kanibal, tapi cukup jelas menggambarkan kalau lelaki itu hampir saja berbuat sesuatu yang lebih jauh jika saja Yua tidak bisa mengantisipasinya. Dan ya, semakin lama, rekaman itu semakin tidak nyaman pula untuk dilihat baik itu oleh Aruto maupun Isamu sendiri.

"Izu, tolong hentikan rekamannya, Izu," pinta Aruto dengan sangat, sambil masih menahan Isamu yang mengamuk. "Itu tidak sopan," katanya lagi, semakin kewalahan.

Sadar CEO-nya merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman, akhirnya Izu menyudahi rekaman Itu. Isamu juga akhirnya berhenti mengamuk setelah tayangan yang bisa dibilang agak menjurus itu dihentikan. Dan yang lebih penting, Aruto merasa sedikit lebih lega karena sekretarisnya baik-baik saja.

"Aku minta rekaman tadi dihapus," tuntut Isamu pada Aruto, napasnya masih terengah-engah karena mencoba menahan emosi.

Aruto, sebagai orang yang memiliki tanggungjawab penuh atas Izu, sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh sekretarisnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mau mengambil risiko yang tidak perlu hanya karena sebuah rekaman mesum. "Izu, tolong hapus yang barusan," pintanya kepada Izu.

"Tapi, Aruto Sachou..." Izu ingin menolak karena menurutnya rekaman itu adalah bukti yang kuat untuk menunjukkan bahwa Fuwa Isamu adalah seorang kanibal. Jika suatu hari nanti Yua sampai benar-benar dimakan oleh lelaki itu, Izu hanya tinggal menyerahkan rekaman itu saja kepada pihak yang berwajib.

"Izu, tolonglah...," Aruto meminta dengan sangat. Dia sudah cukup lelah menahan amukan Isamu dan tidak mau lelaki itu mengamuk lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Izu yang akhirnya mengiyakan perintah bosnya. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, alat di telinganya terlihat berpendar lagi. Hanya sepersekian detik saja, Humagear itu membuka matanya kembali. "Rekaman berhasil dihapus," lapornya kemudian. Dan ini sangat membuat hati Aruto menjadi lega, begitupun dengan Isamu meskipun lelaki kriwil itu masih kelihatan kesal.

"Fuwa-san, aku minta maaf atas peristiwa barusan. Izu memang sudah mencapai singularitas, tapi hal-hal seperti tadi tidak termasuk ke dalam programnya. Jadi dia sedikit salah paham. Aku minta maaf, sekali lagi," kata Aruto yang merasa sangat tidak enak hati terhadap Isamu karena ulah Izu. Dia sampai membungkuk cukup dalam selagi menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

Melihat Aruto yang tampak begitu merasa bersalah, Isamu juga jadi ikut tak enak hati dibuatnya. Apalagi pemuda 22 tahun itu adalah bosnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi," kata Isamu, mencoba melupakan semuanya meskipun masih terlihat kesal.

Aruto dan Isamu dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi dan menganggap kejadian memalukan itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Mereka berdua sepakat berdamai.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Izu?

"Aruto Sachou," ujarnya kepada Aruto dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Saya harap mulai sekarang Anda harus lebih berhati-hati," ujarnya lagi.

Aruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa, Izu?" tanyanya kemudian. Dan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Izu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Karena bisa saja... setelah ini Fuwa-san akan mencoba untuk memakan Anda juga."

"APA KAUBILANG???"

Isamu yang sudah mulai tenang jadi naik pitam lagi. Dan tentu saja, Aruto yang baru saja bisa bernapas lega kembali harus menahan amukan maha dahsyat lelaki kriwil itu.

Sungguh pagi yang melelahkan.

"Sini kau! Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU SAMPAI BERKEPING-KEPING!!!"

"Fuwa-san, sudah cukup, Fuwa-san! SUDAHLAAAH...!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh! Selesai sudah. Kkk... Dan ya, sebenarnya ini fanfic one-shot. Berhubung kepanjangan, jadinya ya dipecah dua. Hehehe... 😅 Sekarang gue tinggal fokus ngelarin My Last Precious One aja nih. *tapi godaan buat bikin fanfic baru selalu ada njerr* Wkwkwk... 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
